Is it anything?
by AngryBears
Summary: It's a continuation from "James and the Giant Peach". Is there really something between Mister Centipede and Miss Spider? CentiSpider   Is there something beteween them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, **this is my first story. It's something like a prologue to the movie "**James and the Giant Peach**". It tells us some thing between

**Mister Centipede** and **Miss Spider**, I mean, who didn't notice anything between these two characters?

_Hope you like it!_ ;D

**PS**: I do not own any character or the movie, I do not own **anything**

* * *

><p>The harmony was installed in the peache's seeth, and everything was going as planned, I mean, <em>almost<em> everything... Mister Centipede still didn't get tired of annoying Miss Spider. But anyways, she was already used to him and to his insolent acts. In a warm Spring afternoon, the Spider was cleaning the living room so that when James came back from school, it'd all be clean. It was almost all cleaned up, until the Centipede came through the door.  
>His cigarrete was spreading ashes all over the house. "<em>Centipede<em>, would you mind throwing away the cigarette, please? I just cleaned up the house for James..." said Miss Spider with her marvelously enchanting french accent, trying to be as polite as she could. "C'mon Love Legs, you know I need _these_!" ansewred the Centipede while putting the cigarrete in the right corner of his mouth. "No, it's my final word, now go outside unless you throw that thing away". Miss Spider was starting to get mad, landing on Centipede a cold look, she was by the door holding the broom with both of her hands.  
>"Okay, okay Spidey, no need to get mad! <em>Imma go outside<em>". He said. "And you know that if you miss one of these you can ask me for one, Angel Fangs" Added the Centipede, now giving her a comforting smile. The Spider couldn't help giggle quietly.  
>When the Centipede was heading the door, he smacked Miss Spider's bottoms while she was back to her work with the broom. She gasped and immediatly turned into his directions and slapped him. He silently exited while he was laughing. She layed on him a bully look but when he was already outside and the door was closed, she giggled, yes, Miss Spider giggled. She oddly appreciated the other insect's gesture, not understanding why but she did. Ten minutes later, James came in the place's frontyard. "Hello kiddo, how was school today?" asked the Centipede. "It was really cool, we did a very intresting project in the art class!" ansewred little James,<br>while his eyes were brighting like two new born stars. "Great... hum... Look, Miss Spider cleaned up the house for you, maybe you should thank her, Jamie.". "She did? How nice from her, you can be sure I'll thank her, she is so nice to me! See you in a while Mister Centipede, I have some homework to do, so I better do it before dinner time!"  
>The oversized insect petted the boy's head. James came in the seeth. "Hello James, how are you?" asked the arachnid, looking dearly to the boy. "It was great Miss Spider! Oh! And thanks for cleaning, you did a great job!" thanked the little human. " Oh thank you James... " returned the spider, wondering how did he noticed that so fast... She also informed the boy that she was going to do dinner earlier and requested the boy to go call the Centipede to help her, as always, and he mostly denied this task as any other. The boy immediatly ansewered affirmatively. So he went to the frontyard, and did to the many legged insect the question. The Centipede hesitated a bit, and finally nodded really fast saying " Okay, okay.. I will be there in a minute", he winked the boy and immediatly threw the cigarette to the dirty soil while walking in direction to the house. He had his entrance in the kitchen. " You need me, Spidey?" "I'm surprised you came, and you don't have that irritant cigarrete, how impressing!" The spider looked at him with a sinic look, and seconds later continued her sentence... "Anyways, can you prepare the salad while I'm doing Jame's soup?"<br>The Centipede nodded affirmatively and, surprisely didn't say anything. He prepared the salad. And once in a while he poked the spider's arm with his elbow. He did that some times, and at the beggining, the arachnid sent him a cold eye, but after some pokes she started poking back and smiling. And it seemed like they were being nice with each other... It was just a little innocent game but both recognized that it had some meaning... The dinner was ready. The other beings reached home harmoniously and went through the door in a very nice parade. They were immediatly sent to the table, the dinner was a delicious salmon with salad. "What a delicious salad, Miss Spider! You're getting better and better with the recipe!" affirmed the respected Mister Grasshopper. "Mister Grasshopper, I'm affraid you're thanking the wrong person..."  
>recognized the Spider. "The lady's telling the truth, pops! I did the salad." interrupted the Centipede, with a proud look on his face. The Spider giggled, and this time she showed it. When the Grasshoper recognized he was wrong, he kept quiet. At nine o'clock it was James and Ladybug's bed time. After saying everyone Good Night, they went to their roooms. The Grasshopper, the Earthworm, the Spider and the Centipede stayed in the living room to watch television. The Centipede was waiting untill the Earthworm and the Grasshopper went to their beds so he could apolagize to the Spider about the "Smack".<br>"I'm going to bed... I'm so tired, I had the most tiring day. Good Night, everyone" said the spider while she was going up the stairs. The Centipede opened his mouth as he was about to say something, but closed it very fast... He was disappointed. But he didn't quit, he knew he had to do what he had to do!  
>"I'm going to sleep too. Cya folks tomorrow!" He said. When he was fastly walking to the stairs the Grasshopper grabbed his harm and said "There, my dear friend, don't try anything stupid." The Centipede winked and walked very fast to the stairs. He ran in the hall untill he got into Miss Spider's Room, a forbidden place for a everyone.<br>"Hey Angel Fangs would you mind if I came in?" The Spider walked with her several legs to the door. " What do you want at a time like this? And try not to be so loud, you're waking up the others!" "_Fine, fine_... I just wanted to apolagize about that scene of myne, when I smacked... _You know_. Hum... It was rude, I'm sorry."  
>The spider laughed quietly. The Centipede didn't understand her gesture but he smiled as well. She got serious again and said: " Hum... This time I'll let it pass by...". She smiled again and when he was about to turn his face she gave him<em> a peck on the cheeck<em>. He blushed."That was sweet but don't get used to this." she said, smilling.  
>The Centipede went back to his room, very, very satisfied with her reaction. I mean, <em>a kiss<em>? That's awesome for a guy like him! On his way he thought "How lucky I am, getting kisses from a beautifull lady so easily, maybe I should smack her more usually".

* * *

><p>It ain't that bad, is it?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello Again_ :) This chapter talks about the day after the day I presented in the previous chapter.

_Hope you like it_ :D

* * *

><p>It was a new day and the Spider was home again... She was having her vacation from the Club. She liked staying home because at least there she wasn't always dealing with people out of their normal states... except... <em>Centipede<em>. That insect was always in his own mood. Too _happy_ or too _melancholic_.  
>Today he was all happy and confident, of course he was, after what happened the last night... It was just a <em>kiss on the cheek<em>, but between these two characters it all had a meaning.  
>They were in "<em>a serious game<em>".  
>Spider was taking care of the garden, it was a rainy day and she loved those days. The male insect (Centipede) was home too. He decided to go see the arachnid outside. "Hello Love Legs, how are you today? Need some help?" Her chin fell. She was astonished. That lazy male never offered any help! "Hum... sure... Why are you so generous today?" she asked with a very confused expression on her face. "C'mon, don't be that way, let me help you!" "Okay then... you can harvest the daisies while I mow the bushes."He nodded and did what she asked him to do. He didn't have any feelings for her, at least he did not notice any of those. But he still didn't stop thinking about last night... last night... Now it was the perfect time to talk about it.<br>"Hey, what happened last night? I just don't get it..." he said, with a smile on his face while he was harvesting the daisies. She dropped the tool she was using. She looked shocked.  
>"We don't have to talk about it if you don't wanna, Spidey" added the Centipede. She smiled and coughed saying "It's okay... I just need to take some rest...". He putted his arm arroud her.<br>"Come, I'll get you a blanket and some tea... It's really cold outside anyway." They went inside the seeth. The arachnid sat in the couch and the Centipede covered her with a warm blanket.  
>He got her some tea. "I did not know that you could make tea. Is it poisoned?" she said, while holding the cup of tea. The Centipede asewred her, while laughing.<br>"Of course not, Angel Fangs. Just take a nap, would you mind if I turned on the television?" She said she didn't mind and after drinking the warm drink she sleeped a bit on the couch,  
>right next to Centipede. He was looking straight to her, with a sweet look on his eyes. He wasn't even paying attention to the television anymore. He was wondering about what she was dreaming. They were so near... Every second was so slow... She was so beautiful. "Hello everyone!" said the voice of a young boy. The door slammed and the Spider woke up. "Darn!" thought the Centipede. "Hi kid..." he said, in a disappointed tone. "Hello James..." said the Spider when she was yawning.<br>"I'm going to do homework. What's the dinner, Miss Spider?" asked the little boy. The Spider opened her mouth but before she could say anything the Centipede exclaimed:  
>"Miss Spider ain't going to do dinner, she's very tired. I'm going to do dinner. And we're eating... something.". The boy went to his room to do the homework. The Centipede crouched next to the Spider and whispered:<br>"I'll take care of everything. Maybe Miss Ladybug can cure you". She smiled. Why was he being so nice to her? She went to her room. Two hours later she heard Miss Ladybug's strident voice. "Dear, you're having a cold, aren't you?" The Spider nodded affirmatively.

"I am glad the Centipede told me about that, I am going to take good care of you." The Spider did not like to be the center of everyone's attention, but, hey, she needed to.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope you like this chapter_ :)

* * *

><p>A month later, Miss Spider was already healphy. She finnaly got out of her room, and surprisely she found the Centipede on the hall... She waved at him and he smilled.<p>

"Hey Love Legs, feeling any better?" he said, when she was already in the end of the hall. "Yes I am, thanks for helping Miss LadyBug taking care of me, it was really gentle" He laughed a bit and went down the stairs. He was such a happy character. He was always laughing, always acting positive, always... optimistic. Miss Spider was very different. She was quite serious and misterious, I guess that's what makes her "the" Miss Spider. She always showed James very motherly motherly acts.  
>And Centipede was like a father to him...<br>Today was Saturday, Jame's weekend. He slept untill ten o'clock in the morning. Then he went downstairs to eat a delicious breakfast. All the insects were joined at the table, they were all very happy to have James home. But they all had tasks except the Centipede. Miss Spider was preparing a very special event in the Club, Mister Grasshopper was having an important concert, Mister Earthworm was going to a bar with his friends, Miss Ladybug was going to have a walk in the park with her children and Miss Glowworm was going with the Ladybug. "It seems that today it's just you and me, Jimmy!" exclaimed the Centipede "Good luck, James!" said the rest of the insects all at the same time. The Centiped laughed, not taking them seriously. They were going to the football field for James to play with his friends. And there they were. It was a sunny day. James was playing football in the large field while Mister Centipede was sitting in the audience bench.  
>"How boring..." he thought. So, he sneaked to another place for some minutes. He went to the garden that was near there, at least there he could take a break and have a walk. He picked his cigarrete and putted it in the right corner of his mouth. Yes, now he felt like himself. He thought what else was near that place...<br>The Zoo ( not the place for a giant insect like him), the Mall, the Museum, the Club... the Club! The Spider was at the Club! He took a look at the field and the game was still in the beggining so he ran to the club. The guard said that it was closed and they could not let anyone in. "Aw, come oon, I'm Lady Spider's friend!" said the Centipede.  
>"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to let anyone in." ansewred the guard, in a neutral tone. The Spider was listening. So she went to the door and looked at the Centipede.<br>She did not know that it was him when she was listening. "Let him in..." she said. Her accent sounded more beautiful than ever. The Centipede winked but she rolled her eyes to other direccion. He kept smilling. "What do you want now, Centipede" asked the Spider. She was looking at him straightly in the eye. He exitated a bit before he ansewred her question.  
>"I was with Jimmy at the football field, he's playing with his friends so I came here to see how this is going..." The Centipede's sentence was not completed, Spider interrupted him:<br>"You left the boy alone? You irresponsible, useless, shameless Centipede! I can't believe I thought that you'd take good care of the boy!" She slapped him in the face and ran to the field, not giving anyone any excuse. She ran as fast as she could. The Centipede followed her, also running. She finnaly reached the football field. James was looking for Centipede. She ran to him and hugged the boy. "James, are you okay?" The spider was crying of anger... but tried to make it look like she was just crying because she was worried "Miss Spider... Where's the Centipede?" she told the boy to forget about that useless Centipede, and insulted the insect several times. The Centipede heard everything. He was hided behind the benches. He probably did not notice but... He dropped a tear... after another and another. They all went home. The arachnid was still furious with the Centipede.  
>She went to the kitchen to do dinner not saying anyone anything. She did not say one single word. The Centipede entered the kitchen.<br>"Angel Fangs, sorry about that... I'm sorry, really." said the Centipede. She didn't react, she didn't even look at him. He got closer to her, he just didn't quit.  
>She still didn't react, she acted like he was not there. He got closer and closer and grabbed her hand that was holding a spoon. She dropped the spoon.<br>"Stop it, get out of here, now, you impossible, unstandable stubborn!" shouted the Spider. All the insects ran to the kitchen thinking that she was being hurt or something.  
>The Centipede went to the living room. He did not ansewr any question or say any word. He just sat on the couch to watch the news. "Centipede, my friend what did you do to Miss Spider, what happened?" asked the Grasshopper, very worried.<br>"It's none of your business, Hoppy." ansewred the Centipede. His facial expression didn't change. He just stared at the television.  
>At dinner time any one dared to say anything or make any question. Everyone stared at their own plate. After that, everyone went to their beds while Miss Spider washed the dishes and then went to her room. She was sat in her web. The Spider couldn't sleep. She just stared at the floor. Someone knocked the door. She immediatly wondered that it was the Centipede. She opened the door to see who that was. She got surprised when she saw the Grasshoper. He was on his pajamas and wearing a pair of funny slippers. She gave him permission to enter her room.<br>"Miss Spider, what happened? What did the Centipede do? asked the green insect. The Spider explained every detail very clearly. She trusted him because the Grasshopper was like a father to her just like Centipede was a father to James. She told him what happened and he did not get angry or surprised. He laughed for a second. She didn't understand.  
>"You're angry with the Centipede because he left James alone? You didn't expect that? You know Centipede very well and you knwo how he is right?..."<br>"Yes, I do. But James is like a son to me... It was so irresponsable. I know he is like a dad to James and I wonder the panic he was in..." "Just don't be so mad at the Centipede. He is very sad, I can see that. I just don't know why but he cares about you and about what you think about him more than anything else."  
>The Spider nodded and the Grasshopper went to his room. But she still couldn't sleep. She went to the living room to watch television. The Centipede was there too.<br>She was in panic, it was too late to go back, he already saw her. He just pretended not to. She sat in one of the sofas and watched the program that was passing on the television.  
>"Can't sleep?" asked the Centipede, the Spider was surprised that he talked. "Yes..." She said. "I'm sorry okay? It was my fault but you don't have to act like i murdered someone, Jeez!" He said, breaking the silence.<br>"I'm sorry too... I acted like a child, didn't I? James is like a son to me..." "I know, he's like my son too. I'm just very irresponsible." They were good now. Spider went to her room and so did the Centipede. It was okay now, what happened was in the past...


End file.
